Happy Anniversary
by iRikeToWrite
Summary: A young Shen and Boss Wolf "Dun" celebrate their special day by taking the next step in their relationship. (Lord Shen x Wolf Boss. Yaoi. Lemon/Sex Scene. Two chapters)


**Hello readers! This is actually my first ever M-Rated story! I'm a virgin, so don't expect anything extremely distinct. This story has nothing to do with A Lord and his Guard (which isn't a romantic relationship), and Dun is my personal name for the Wolf Boss (although feel free to take it if you ever want to make a fanfiction of your own regarding him). **

**Hope you all enjoy! Remember to review what you thought about it!**

"C'mon, Dun!" a young peafowl shouted as he rushed through the empty hallways of the Tower of the Sacred Flame. Today was a special day for the sixteen year old avian, for his parents had made something unbeknownst to all of China.

Regularly, this was the day of the Lantern Festival, where the Royal Council from each major city would gather, while the citizens lit lanterns in the sky, chatting amongst other tourists. But for this particular albino, this day meant much more. Of course, being the royal heir, no one else knew; not even the guards which, well, was pretty annoying due to the lupine who was behind him.

"Shen, I told you to call me Boss Wolf! And-" the sixteen year old wolf explained in an annoyed tone, only to be cut off by his over-enthusiastic prince.

"You aren't getting promoted until next week! And, well, you're sixteen; you shouldn't be the commander yet!" the white peafowl complained to the wolf. The wolf groaned, and said "Still! It makes me feel good! Besides, we have a half-an-hour until your parents make the announcement: one of which _you _gave very little detail about!"

"I want to do something with you! You know today's the day!" the fowl over-exaggeratingly moaned while playfully shoving the wolf. The wolf gave a sincere smile, speaking softly "I know, but…well, can you at least tell me what-"

The lupine was once again cut off, but not by words. His eyes opened a little as he felt his muzzle being kissed. Dun blushed a little as he closed his eyes, wrapping his furry arms around his lover.

Shen broke the kiss, and whispered "We're here" in the lupine's ear. The wolf gave so much attention to the fowl that he didn't realize where they were. He looked to see a plain door in front of them. The teenage wolf tilted his head, asking "Your room? What are we-"

"Come!" Shen dragged on the word as he pushed the door open and pulled the wolf inside. The wolf obediently did so, and heard the door being locked behind him.

"Shen, can you stop cutting me off!" the wolf exclaimed, before feeling himself being pushed on the silky smooth fabrics of the bed. He felt Shen's body on top of him, and saw Shen's face very close to his.

Before he could even speak, the wolf was disrupted by another kiss. This one, however, was …different, in some weird way. He felt Shen's tongue rub against him. Intrigued, Dun quickly opened his muzzle thinly, but just enough for the slippery tongue to gain access to his mouth. Dun followed with his own tongue, and he found himself French-kissing the albino fowl.

He then felt wings start to rub his sides. The skillful wings pressed lovingly on his chest, then shoulders, and then hips. Dun couldn't help but moan at his white lover's movements.

The wolf gently pushed Shen's beak away from his muzzle, unknowingly panting. Shen had lust in his eyes, and they're chests heaved up and down. "What…are you doing?" Dun asked.

The wolf noticed that Shen's lust-filled eyes seemed to have faded. "Remember…when…I walked in on you?" Shen asked to his partner, still panting from the intimate kiss. The lupine groaned internally as he recalled that embarrassing moment last night.

.

.

.

_The wolf laid on his bed, panting and moaning. His paw was a blur on his pink throbbing flesh. It had been such a while since he had relieved himself. _

_The wolf had found out that he would be the new Commander of the Royal Guard, the Boss Wolf. After a heavy battle, the previous commander had lost his life. The original was in his forties; way older and wiser in comparison to his sixteen-year old self. Of course, he was a pro; Dun had been stronger, wittier, and faster than many of his pack members of an older age. Dun was proud, no doubt. _

_But he was still nervous, and this self-pleasure session is what the wolf really needed at this moment._

_As he was beating himself, the wolf's mind was concentrated on someone else; his lover, Shen. The prince and he had been dating for a few months now, albeit undercover. Shen's parents would never approve of his recent sexuality, while the wolf knew his reputation would be destroyed at the realization of his to all the other guardsmen. The two lover's barely even kissed; only in the planned nights they had some alone-time. And, with all of that combined, intimacy was out of the question._

_The wolf had showed signs; rubbing Shen's inner thigh whenever they indulged themselves in a wonderful make-out session, which was rare. He would also sneak a rub on the prince's rear end whenever they were alone. Shen had told him that he simply wasn't ready for such a level in their relationship, and Dun completely respected that…well, at least on the outside. _

_On nights like these, he would do an endless amount of naughty things to the prince in his mind. As a matter of fact, it was starting to come to the point where Dun felt bad to look at the prince, after all of his lewd fantasies._

_The wolf hadn't had nights like that in a while, however today would break that. The wolf pumped faster on his eager member, ready to burst in an amazing orgasm that would leave the wolf shivering in pleasure. After such a long time waiting, Dun knew that this was going to feel amazing._

_He was close, too. He pumped his rod harder and harder. He felt pre dribble down his shaft and fingers, lubing his pent-up member. The wolf moaned loudly now, and all he could concentrate on was releasing. "Shen…Shen! SHEN!" the wolf nearly shouted as he neared his anticipating climax._

_But just as he was about to reach the peak of sexual pleasure, he heard the door open._

_The wolf automatically stopped, panting heavily. It felt as though he was about to come, however he never reached the edge. It was like the feeling you get when you are about to sneeze, but never ended up doing so. The wolf cringed as he saw the stranger walk in his room._

_Of course, this wasn't a stranger; it was his partner. The same partner that he had lustfully engorged himself in, albeit in his thoughts. The wolf didn't know what he was more frustrated about; being so rudely disrupted from his orgasm, or the fact that the person who did so was his lover._

_Without thinking, Dun covered his privates in his blanket, yelling "SHEN!"_

_He saw the peacock blush madly, and he quickly yelled "I'm sorry!" as he slammed the door shut._

_Dun was still panting, and looked at his softening member. He was way too embarrassed to even think about finishing, even though he greatly wanted to feel his member release its sexual fluids._

_Groaning, the wolf wrapped himself in the covers and fell asleep._

_._

_._

_._

"I…I felt like a jerk for, you know, disrupting you. And, you're about to be a commander. Plus, it's a very special day for us. So…" Shen mumbled as he felt his cheeks get red, belying his lustful behavior only a few seconds ago.

Dun's ears flattened as he looked at his lover. "I, I'm not going to have se-"

"I know, but. I thought we could…uh…" Shen drifted off.

"Pleasure each other?" the wolf asked, and Shen nodded nervously. The wolf let out a very soft whimper, and spoke caringly "I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable just for me…"

Shen just looked at him, blushing madly. "That's the thing. I don't want to be uncomfortable with being intimate with you. _Especially _you. And…" Shen didn't look the wolf in the eyes as he said the next part.

"…I can tell you want too…"

It took Dun a second to realize what Shen meant. Only now did he feel the tent in his tightening pants. Dun was the one blushing now.

"Shen…"

"I want to make this a night to remember, Dun" Shen looked at the wolf directly in his crimson eyes.

Dun looked just a bit perplexed, but then looked at Shen with determination. "I love you" was all he could say as he rolled Shen over onto his side. The two looked at each other for a brief moment, and then pressed their mouths together.

Soon enough, they started rubbing each other. Shen rubbed Dun's thigh as Dun rubbed Shen's feathery chest. Soon, Dun's arms travelled down to Shen's stomach, and eventually on Shen's pants. The fowl gasped as he felt Dun's paw go down his shorts and onto his nether regions.

Shen kissed harder as he felt Dun slowly rub his entrance. The peafowl tried to resist, but ended up moaning rather loudly.

Shen had his fair share of masturbating, of course. It was never that the fowl wasn't attracted to the wolf; quite the contrary, actually. The wolf was all he thought about during his sessions of self-pleasure and erotic thinking.

But it wasn't just about lust. Dun was kind, shy, and puppy-like. He was also quite romantic, and Shen always found himself laughing at the wolf's jokes. God, where could he even begin to describe how much he loved this lupine.

Shen wanted to give him pleasure; pleasure that he accidentally disrupted only last night. Shen began travelling down the wolf's chest, stomach, and finally pants. Shen tried his best to unbuckle Dun's belt, which was extremely hard to do while being masturbated and French-kissed, if you couldn't already guess.

Thankfully, Dun assisted him by lowering a paw down to his groin and swiftly undid the belt buckle.

Shen hesitated as his wings hovered over the lupine's package, covered only by his underwear. The fowl gulped, and put one of his wings inside of the cloth.

There, he felt it. Shen had only caught a glimpse of it under dim lighting that night, but now it was in his hands, waiting to be played with. He felt the soft throbbing of his partner's rod.

At the touch, Dun whimpered in pleasure. His tail wagged forcefully behind him as he shoved his finger inside Shen's begging entrance. Both threw their heads back and moaned at the pleasurable feeling they both gave each other.

Slowly, Dun moved his finger back and forth inside of Shen. The warm flesh was heaven to Dun, leading the wolf to shove another finger in there, and move faster. At the same time, Shen grabbed Dun's shaft and started to movie his hands over it. They were now French-kissing the daylights out of each other, and both were enjoying it immensely.

Shen had never heard Dun use foul language before, which made the wolf's next words even more erotic.

"Jerk my dick harder, Shen" Dun growled lustfully as he went faster inside of Shen, who moaned even louder. The fowl did as he was told, and added more pressure to his wing.

Dun moaned hard at this, and started to slowly pant. "Oh, fuck! Harder! Faster!" Dun threw his head back. By now, his fingers were a blur inside Shen, and the white peafowl could only moan uncontrollably.

"FASTER!" Dun said as he pulled his lover close, fingering the bird with maximum speed. Shen applied all force to his wing as it blurred on the wolf's cock.

They both looked straight into each other's crimson eyes. They both panted uncontrollably, feeling their breaths against one another's face.

"Oh, fuck!" Shen didn't even notice his language as he moaned. His body was literally begging for the orgasm.

Dun wanted to cum so badly, but at the same time wanted to do it with his lover. His prince. Despite being denied release the night before, Dun held himself for as long as he could.

"Oh, Dun!" Shen moaned as he looked at the wolf one last time. The wolf looked at him, smiled, and said in his most lustful and erotic tone "Make me cum"

That was all it took for Shen to lose it. He felt his fluid rushing through his body and out his entrance, all over Dun's fingers and onto his bed sheets. The feeling of his friend climaxing on his hand was just enough to make Dun lose it as well. His cock shot white cum all over the bed and Shen. The lupine howled uncontrollably as his legs squirmed and his back arched.

Shen grappled Dun's chest as he continued to detonate on the wolf's fingers. Shen was on cloud nine. He couldn't even moan as the orgasm hit him like a wave. The fowl didn't even pay mind to his fine, expensive silks as his and Dun's cum flew all over it. Both of them had never felt more pleasure in their lives.

Soon, their orgasms subsided. Both Shen and Dun panted in each other's arms. Shen looked up and saw Dun, tongue hanging and eyes closed. The fowl saw the wolf's bushy tail swing in joy. Shen only smiled, and went to kiss Dun.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, for the two were still panting. After their bodies were oxygenated properly, Shen whispered to Dun "I love you so much…" and kissed his cheek. Dun only grinned lovingly, and whispered "And I love you. Man…that was an explosion…" the wolf said tiredly.

Shen smiled. Explosion…explosion…Explosion! "The announcement!" Shen shouted as he quickly got up, slightly startling the wolf. Shen looked at himself in the mirror, and saw that his clothes were covered in cum, specifically his shorts. He looked back to see Dun, who's clothes were covered in the stuff. Dun was playfully licking Shen's release off his fingers when he heard Shen call him. "Dun! Put on some new clothes!" he screamed as he quickly changed.

As he frantically went through his drawers to get a tunic for him and his partner, he looked back to see the wolf lapping at some of the seed on the bed.

"DUN!"

.

.

.

"Oh…my…god" Dun muttered as he saw the display in the sky. Giant blasts of color filled the sky, seen from anywhere in the village. He and Shen were on the top of the Sacred Flame; it was as if the wolf could touch them. It was like…magic.

"They call them fireworks" Shen kissed the wolf's cheek as he hugged them. Both had on rather large tunics as they stood together. Thankfully, the mystical display of colors made it fairly easy for the two to sneak onto the roof, all by themselves.

Dun turned to his lover and smiled. He held his lover's wing in his paw. Shen looked to see the wolf's face staring at him lovingly. "Thank you, Shen. You're the best lover a man could ask for…" the wolf spoke in a dream-like state as he stared into Shen's beautiful eyes. Red eyes that, under the right lighting, shined like rubies. Shen blushed at the words.

"And…you're the only one who brings out the best in me. I love you beyond words, Dun. You make this life worth living, you know" Shen spoke as he drew his beak closer to Dun's muzzle.

Dun did the same, and said "Happy Anniversary, my love…"

Shen smiled. "Happy Anniversary…" he spoke in a trance-like state as his beak was silenced by the lips of his lover.

His Wolf.

**Well, that was my first ever lemon! Please review and tell me if it was good! I plan on making one more chapter with them mating, but I don't know XD I also plan on writing a fanfiction specifically revolving around these two (Nothing to do with my other fanfiction A Lord and his Guard). Dun is my name for Wolf Boss, however you are free to use it if you really want! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
